bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Chapter 594. The Progenitor
Bleach Story RPG While analysing the situation before them, the shinobi are told by Tobi to witness as the Ten-Tails was revived and with it, the beginning of the world's demise. Confused that Tobi would be able to do this, Kakashi notes that the war was all for the sake of preventing Akatsuki from attaining Gyūki and Kurama and since his side still had the tailed beasts, wonders whether Tobi was lying. But recalling the fact that they had used a clone made from its chakra during the fight with Taka, Gyūki reminds B and the others that Akatsuki may actually have its chakra. Kurama then notes that its chakra was also present in the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei which the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path had consumed and requests Naruto to switch with it so it could explain to the others. As the fox explains the story behind the two Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Gold and Silver Brothers and how they had come to attain its chakra, Kakashi corroborates Kurama's story with the intel received from headquarters. With this, Kakashi notes that he would like them to do something before the beast was revived, leading Tobi to retort that because Kakashi had always spoken so easily, it had led him to live a life full of regret. Guy to question Tobi once again on who he was, but simply responds that it would make no sense to tell him because Guy didn't remember faces. Interjecting, Kurama tells them that as Kakashi said, now was the only time to do something about the situation as the Sage of the Six Paths had told them that the revival of the Ten-Tails signalled the end of the world. Answering Naruto's questioning of the Ten-Tails' power, Kurama tells him of the beast's might and the fact that amongst all the names it was known by it was also seen as the progenitor of all that existed in the world. The fox then goes on to state that though even it alone would stand no chance against the Ten-Tails, it may be possible since Tobi did not possess all of Gyūki and its own chakra. Tobi however rebuffs this stating that he only needed the beast to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. Switching back with Kurama, Naruto declares his dreams to Tobi with Guy, Kakashi and even B — who reveals his fetish for middle-aged women's breasts to those present much to Gyūki's shock — rally behind him. As Tobi launches into another speech, Naruto enters his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and attempts to land a high-speed Rasengan attack on the statue, but Tobi blocks it with his gunbai prompting Naruto to state that it seems as though he would really have to bash Tobi's mask in first. Tobi responds noting that there was one thing he could not part with, and then declares that he would not let them touch the statue. Category:Naruto Chapters